Tekken: Devil’s journey
by darkprincewarrior
Summary: The sixth Tekken is coming close but why are Heihachi and Kazuya working together? Jin continues his struggles against his family and the devil within him. JinXiao. R
1. Chapter 1

Tekken: Devil's journey.

This is a Tekken fic set a couple of weeks after Tekken 5. I'm using Jin's ending as the main one because, well he kicks ass! Anyway, here's the first chapter. (Tell me if you like it cause if you don't…well I'll just stop and do something else. Lol) Oh and this is my first Tekken fic so go easy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The New Tournament.

Hong Kong. Probably one of the busiest cities in the world. The easiest place for anyone to hide was in a crowd. This was exactly what one hooded young man was doing.

Jin Kazama, son of Jun Kazama and carrier of the devil gene walked through the busy streets passing citizens on their way to school, on their way to work and some that just were out for something to do.

Most would be working at the Mishima Zaibatsu or at the Mishima high school. Two weeks ago, he was the head of the whole Mishima Empire. When he sat in the huge Mishima tower after winning the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament, he knew he was not meant for a life of running a business so he turned it over to Lee Chaolan a month later who eagerly accepted.

A woman in a hurry bumped into him slightly. She mumbled an apology and continued on with her head bowed low. He had a feeling that he had seen the blonde haired woman before but pushed that thought aside. There were more important things to think about. Like how he had won Tekken once again, yet the only people with the Mishima blood line that lay dead were his great-great grandfather.

He was very relieved that he _was_ dead. His own curse, the devil gene, became easier to control after he had passed on. Now he had no problem controlling it.

Jin sensed someone following him.

He turned of the busy streets and walked down a dark alley coming out into a car par were he broke into a run vaulting over cars until he came to the end of the car park were he turned away into another alley. He kept running up it until he came to a large chain link fence. He thought of just ploughing through it and continuing on but rejected the idea and just jumped as far up it as he could and climbed up and over the rest. It would make to much noise and leave a trail to follow.

When he made it back onto the streets he saw a taxi waiting. He jumped in.

"The harbour." Was all he said to the driver who nodded and drove.

Jin kept looking out the back window of the taxi as it drove towards the destination He would ignore the cab driver when he would try to strike up a conversation. He relaxed slightly as he recognized the surroundings. No one would be able to find him here.

"This is as close as am taking you kid." The driver said when he stopped the taxi just within sight of the harbour. The dock was full with homeless and thugs, normal for this area of Hong Kong. There were a few run down apartments and small buildings littered around. They were usually filled with all sorts of scum.

Jin pushed the money into the drivers hand and got out of the taxi heading towards one of the buildings.

* * *

Lee Chaolan sat at the large table in his office on the top floor of the Mishima tower. He was going through some paper work when his secretary buzzed him through the intercom.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly. It was getting late at night and he wanted to go home. He had only been working there a couple of days, not even a week and he was already exhausted from all the work.

"M-Mr Chaolan, there is a v-visitor here to see you." She answered sounding nervous. That put him on edge.

"Who is it?" He asked through the com.

The door exploded open revealing Kazuya Mishima wearing a dark purple business suit. "ME!" He said grinning.

Lee got up from his chair and took a fighting stance. "What do you want?" He asked already knowing the answer but he had to ask.

"Because I sent him." A powerful voice boomed from behind Kazuya. Lee's face fell at the sight. Heihachi walked up behind his son wearing an expensive looking fur coat. "You have our company and we want it back." He told the younger grey haired man.

"No chance." Lee replied crouching into the hitman stance. "Come on." He said motioning them to attack. Kazuya did so as he ran towards the grey man. When he got a couple of feet away he jumped into a fly kick aimed at the crouched man. Lee rolled to the side to avoid it and delivered a swift punch to the back of Kazuya's head.

He never had time to follow up his attack as the large foot of Heihachi slammed into his back sending him tumbling to the ground. He jumped up of the floor and turned round just in time to see Kazuya jumped up from his spinning crouch and deliver a powerful uppercut to his jaw. _'Why does Kazuya always get in my way?'_ Was his last thought as his world went black.

* * *

"Come on Xiao!" Miharu moaned wheezing.

"Just once more. Please?" Xiaoyu pleaded getting into a low crouching stance.

"Fine, but this is the last time!" Her friend replied sliding into a similar stance. She launched herself at her pigtailed friend aiming a sweeping kick at her extended leg. Xiaoyu raised her leg just enough so that the attacking foot passed just under. She launched her self forward of the foot still on the ground and kicked her friend in the chest.

Miharu fell backwards landing on her behind. "Owww!" That hurt!" She whined rubbing her rear.

Xiaoyu giggled. "You're getting slow Miharu." She taunted helping her friend up. "Okay, that will do for today." She said taking pity on her short brown haired companion. They had been training all day long and Miharu had found herself on her back most of the time. Actually, she had been making her friend help her train since the last Tekken tournament ended almost a month ago.

"Let's go shopping!" Xiaoyu exclaimed energetically which earned her a glare from her tired, sore friend.

"Where do you get all your energy?" Miharu asked irritated. She had lots of energy, but with her friend, it was ridiculous. No one should be that lively after _six_ hours of sparring. "And why are you throwing yourself into training so hard anyways?"

"Because!" Xiaoyu said staring at her friend blankly.

"Was it because you lost the last tournament?"

Xiaoyu bit her lip slightly before answering. "Yes." She lied. There was more to it than that but she wasn't going to tell her friend.

Miharu saw right through the lie. "Does it have something to do with a certain spiky haired boy?"

Xiaoyu blushed slightly. "Who do you mean?" She asked trying to feign ignorance and failing miserably.

Miharu frown. "Xiao, get over him! I hate to say it but he's not interested. If he was, do you not think he would have tried to at least contact you by now?"

"He did though!"

"When? Just before the fourth tournament. You don't even know if that was him!" She said growing irritated at her friend's stubbornness. She really didn't want her friend getting involved with any relation to the Mishima's. They were ALL bad news, Jin would be no different.

"It was him! It must have been!" Was the only argument she put forth.

"Fine. Let's forget about it. Let's go shopping." Miharu decided she didn't want to argue with her friend. She would help her get over him, there were plenty of cute guys she knew would love to go out with Xiaoyu.

"Okay, am just going for a shower" Xiaoyu answered turning and heading towards the house with all the speed she could manage. Instead of running towards the house she tripped over a garden stone falling flat on her face.

"Owww! Who they heck put that stupid stone there!"

Miharu laughed. "Aren't martial artist's supposed to be aware of their surroundings?" She mocked ignoring the dirty look shoot her way.

* * *

Jin awoke in the middle of the night sweating and panting. He was used to that as nightmares plagued him causing him many sleepless nights. He rose from his bed and headed to the bathroom. Washing his face with cold water he looked at himself in the bath room mirror. He always expected one day to look in there and see a demon version of him staring back.

Jin rested his head against the cold mirror trying to get his chaotic thoughts in order. That's when he heard his front door open quietly. Impossible, he had locked it! He gently eased the bathroom door open just a fraction and looked out into the hall. He saw a cloaked figure stalk past, no doubt heading towards his bedroom.

He opened the door just enough to let himself through and stealthily followed the dark figure to his bed room. He watched as the shrouded person opened his bedroom door and walked inside. The intruder stopped before the bed, no doubt noticing that it was empty.

"Looking for me?" Jin asked from the door way wearing nothing but his jeans.

The figure whirled round surprised, with a knife in hand to face him. He looked at what parts of the face were not covered and realised the intruder was a woman. She pulled her hood back revealing a beautiful woman with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that looked to be in her twenties.

That's when he recognised the person that had bumped into him earlier that day. Nina, the assassin who had tried to kill him during the third Iron Fist Tournament. He immediately got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold voice.

Nina smirked at him. "I'm here to make sure you don't interfere!" Was all she said.

That confused Jin. Interfere in what?

Nana must have noticed Jin's confused look. "In the Next Tekken Tournament." She explained getting into a fighting stance too.

"I'm not entering." Was all he said as he stared at her with those dark eyes. He didn't even know there was another Iron Fist event happening.

"Really? Well that's none of my concern. I'm ordered to kill you." Was all she said as she ripped her cloak from herself, revealing a purple camouflage outfit which showed her abdomen. She rushed at him with the knife in hand.

Jin leaned back in order to avoid the quick slash to his neck. He grabbed to outstretched hand and used a shoulder toss to throw her into the narrow hallway. She quickly rolled onto her feet, barely avoiding the downward heel that was aimed at her head.

She kicked him square in the chest with her left foot and almost immediately jumped and delivered a spinning right heel to his jaw sending him to the ground. She wasn't finished though, as soon as she landed, she kept the spin going while crouching and lashed out with another right heel to his head.

Nina began to confidently walk towards the slowly rising youth. She readied her knife intending to finish off the groggy youth but was surprised as he lashed out with a spinning left kick which connected with the side of her face and slamming her into the wall of the narrow hall. She never had the chance to regain her bearings as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground.

Jin straddled her legs and reached forward grabbing her wrist with his powerful hands. His face was inches from hers.

"Who sent you?" He hissed. He was fairly sure Lee wouldn't have. He had no need too, Jin had told him the company was his to as he wished. Lee knew he wouldn't interfere with it now.

Nina looked him in the eye to show that she didn't fear him.

beep

They both looked towards the front door.

beep

Nina knew exactly what it was. She pushed the distracted Jin from her and ran the opposite way from the door. She never even paused as she threw herself out of Jin's bedroom window into the scum filled streets of the harbour.

Jin looked shocked. He got up and half jogged to the front door and opened it. There was a small black devise attached to his door with a red numbers counting backwards on it.

"Shit!" He shouted and followed the direction Nina had took, never even stopping as he grabbed his black hooded jacket from a small wooden chair near his bed and dove out the same window the blonde headed assassin did. He winced slightly as his bare feet impacted with the concrete but didn't stop as he got up and ran of into the darkness.

He decided there and then that he would enter the tournament to find out who had tried to take his life.

* * *

An attractive woman with short reddish brown hair watched through binoculars as her target ran off into the night. There was always next time. There was over a month till the next tournament. She laughed slightly as she got up and began to walk away.

"I'll get you too, my dear sister!" Anna promised walking off into the night.

* * *

So...What did you guys think? Crappy, i hope not! Read and Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Tekken: Devil's journey.

This is a Tekken fic set a couple of weeks after Tekken 5. I'm using Jin's ending as the main one because, well he kicks ass!

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I really didn't expect to get any. To those that read and liked the first chapter, here's the second one.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Fighters Gather.

Kazuya Mishima stood staring out of the window of his office, staring at the people scurrying around on the ground below. He hated the weak. The strong were the ones to live and those weaker than them were not worthy of life. He knew it was the demon within him that made him think like that but he didn't care anymore. He had comes to acknowledge and even accept that he had sold himself to the devil. He actually relished the power it gave him.

"Insects!" He whispered quietly to himself keeping his cold gaze pointing out the window even as his door loudly opened.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Heihachi asked angrily stomping into the room. He had been phoning his son for close to an hour without success.

Kazuya kept his intense stare aimed out the window at the tiny ant like people below. "I haven't heard it ring." He said in his dark evil voice which he always used. It would unnerve a normal man but Heihachi was no normal man.

"Whatever." Snapped the grey-haired man. "It's on the move again. A martial artist from Thailand has been reported as its latest victim."

Kazuya smirked though he never said anything. He turned his mismatched eyes towards his father. He could hardly keep the hate off his face. He wished he could just crush the old fools head now. The moment he had what he wanted he would kill him. His smile grew darker as he thought of how he would make the large grey man suffer before he finally put an end to him.

Heihachi smirked too, knowing what was likely to be running through his sons head and that he would betray him. He was betting on it. He would strike him down before he had the chance though; Heihachi was the best when it came to betrayals after all.

Heihachi could hardly wait, soon he would be able to take the devil gene from his son and then all that would be needed to make him the ultimate life form would be the DNA from…

"Are you sure this Ogre will show up at the tournament?" Kazuya asked breaking him from thoughts.

'_Ogre'_ Heihachi thought to himself. That's all that would be needed after he had the devil gene. "Yes, he is drawn to power so if we have the greatest fighters all at one place, he will surely come."

Kazuya turned to look out the window once again. He would pretend to be interested in this _ogre_ until what he wanted came. He clenched his fists as he felt the devil growing excited at the thought.

* * *

"Another one?" Miharu asked surprised. "They've just finished one!"

"I know, aint it great?" Xiaoyu bounced on the spot excitedly holding a now scrunched up piece of paper. "Opps!" She cried trying to desperately smooth it out.

"Let me read." The short haired girl didn't really ask as she snatched the paper out of her bouncy friends and began to read. "Miss Ling, you are invited to participate in the up coming King of Iron Fist Tournament. If you accept, you are to report to the Mishima Headquarters on the fifteenth of next month to sign for tournament entry. Signed, Heihachi Mishima."

"Well I guess they like to keep things short eh." She said to the pigtailed girl standing next to her with hearts in her eyes.

'_Jin will be there, he's the head of Mishima after all._' She thought barely stopping herself from drooling at the thought of seeing the always silent warrior.

"What will I wear?" She shrieked, horrified at the thought of not looking her best in front of Jin. She quickly turned to look at her friend who was taking cautious steps backwards away from her.

"Miharu, we're going shopping!" She ordered, her face determined. She grabbed a hold of her friend's hand dragging her out the front door of the house in the direction of the shopping mall.

"But…It isn't for another month!" Miharu moaned.

* * *

Hwoarang sleepily made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen of his master's house, Baek Doo San. Baek had told him after the tournament that he had gotten more undisciplined and his skills were diminishing because of it. So for over a month now he had been getting _retrained_, which felt more like a beating and a lecture everyday.

"You should have been up an hour ago!" Baek scolded walking into the kitchen as Hwoarang pulled a carton of milk from the fridge. He didn't respond as he opened the lid and began to drink directly from the carton. The cold milk never made it past his throat because of a light chop to his throat caused him to cough and spit it out.

"Don't drink from the carton!"

Hwoarang levelled a glare at the grey haired man. "You could have just said so!" He snapped wiping milk from his face. The older man didn't answer; he just threw a small white envelope at him.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened it and began to read, mumbling the words out loud. "Mr Hwoarang, you are invited to participate in the up coming King of Iron Fist Tournament. If you accept, you are to report to the Mishima Headquarters on the fifteenth of next month to sign for tournament entry. Signed, Heihachi Mishima."

"Wow! Did you get one too master?" Hwoarang asked growing excited. Another chance to fight Jin. This time he would beat him for sure.

Baek frowned slightly. "No." Was all he said.

"Well that's okay; you don't really need an invite. Just come with me and sign your name down." Hwoarang said smiling, loving the fact that he had personally been invited to compete and his mentor hadn't.

Baek's face turned deadly serious, more so than usual. "Hwoarang, I can't stop you but…I don't think you should enter this tournament." He warned. He had been having a really bad feeling lately, something he couldn't just shrug off. He was nearly certain I had something to do with this tournament.

"WHAT? Why?" Hwoarang exploded.

"Just a feeling." Came the quiet response from his master.

Hwoarang looked uncertain for a moment before his face suddenly became determined. "I have to." He said with a confident but defiant tone to his voice as he looked at his master.

Baek sighed in defeat. He couldn't stop the boy but maybe he could prepare him should something bad happen. "Fine."

Hwoarang smirked at that, it wasn't often it managed to get his own way when it came to Baek.

"But I am doubling your training then for preparation for the Tournament." He said

"NO WAY!" Hwoarang shouted, outraged. He bowed his head in defeat when he saw the look on his mentors face. _'Maybe I shouldn't go'_ He thought as he head towards the dojo following his master.

'_I better thrash Jin this time!'_ He thought angrily.

* * *

Lee Chaolan walked through the crowded Tokyo streets cursing his luck. He had finally managed after all those years to gain control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. His life long goal. This was snatched away by _Kazuya_. How he hated that man, with all his heart and soul, he wished Jin had killed him when had the chance.

He was walking past a narrow alleyway when he felt strong large hands grab him roughly pulling him in and pinning him against the wall. He was been held by the neck, his feet not touching the ground. He looked at the attacker with surprise.

"Who sent the assassin after me?" He asked, his tone kept low and dangerous. His eyes were barely showing from under his hood.

Lee gulped slightly. He didn't know all the details, but from what he gathered, this boy had been able to defeat both Heihachi and Kazuya and that was someone he didnt want to messwith."I don't know, either Heihachi or Kazuya. Maybe both considering they were working together when they threw me from the Mishima headquarters." He viciously spat out trying to gain some of his dignity back. He kind of wished he never when the younger mans eyes grew darker.

Suddenly, Jin dropped him down on the ground and turned back up the passageway. He stopped before he stepped into the shadows. He didn't turn as he spoke. "What are they up too?"

Lee gently rubbed his neck. "I don't know, I don't even know why they left me alive." He said looking down slightly in thought. If the positions were reversed, he would have killed both Kazuya and Heihachi to make sure they were no longer a threat. He looked up to speak to Jin but he was already gone.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

Xiaoyu looked grumpily at the ocean with her arms resting on the railing of the dock. It had been the day of signing at the Mishima Headquarters and she still hadn't seen Jin. Now all the people who were going to be fighting were waiting for the boat to come take them to the Mishima's private island. Which didn't look to be coming anytime soon.

Not only that but a creepy grey haired guy with snake skin pants on had been staring at her for the past hour.

"When's this stupid boat going to come?" She asked herself for like the hundredth time.

"What's with the grumpy face?"

She turned her head towards the speaker to see a girl about her age with short brown hair wearing a blue halter top and a blue sleeveless overall that was cut of far above the knee.

"I'm Asuka Kazama." She greeted cheerfully.

Xiaoyu recognised the other girl from the last tournament even though they never actually spoke or fought each other. "Heya. I'm Ling Xiaoyu but just call me Xiao." She introduced smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked again. Hopefully it would be a bully, and then she could show him her fists of justice.

Something clicked inside Xiaoyu. "W-what did you say your last name was again?" She asked nervously hoping she had heard wrong.

"Kazama. Why?" She asked puzzled.

Xiaoyu nearly fainted. She HAD heard right. _'Calm down Xiao, it's probably just his sister or something!'_ She frantically thought to herself. She prayed with all her might the other girl wasn't who she was really thinking she was. "H-how are y-you related to Jin?" She stuttered out.

"Jin? The winner of the last tournament? I don't know really." She answered confused. Now tat she thought about it, they did have the same last name. Maybe she should ask him if they ever saw each other. Asuka was broken from her thoughts by a loud yell.

"YES!" Xiaoyu cried happily. He hadn't married somebody else after all.

"What are you so happy about?" Came a cocky voice over her happy cries.

"Oh, it's only you." Xiaoyu turned her nose up in loathing.

Hwoarang came to stand in front of her. "Come on baby, I know you want me."

"Yeah, I WANT you to jump of a bridge!" She said growing tired of the boy's presence already. Any enemy of Jin's was an enemy of hers.

"Who's this?" Asuka asked eyeing the red headed boy disapprovingly.

"A nobody! Who keeps challenging people way stronger than him and losses all the time!" Xiaoyu replied sticking her tongue out at the boy who was sending glares her way.

Before he could launch a comeback, Xiaoyu squeaked quietly, her eyes going wide, staring off in the distance behind him and scampered off through the crowded dock filled with fighters, dock workers and luggage carriers.

Hwoarang turned to the other girl present. "So…You're pretty hot." He said in a bored tone trying to strike up a conversation to which she just glared at him.

* * *

"Jin!" She weaved past a large bald man wearing a pair of brown leather looking pants and brown vest with white fur along the bottom. He stood head and shoulders above the other people at the docks.

"Jin!" She leapt over a short man carrying luggage, terrifying the man into dropping it. She quickly twists out of the way to avoid colliding with a tall blonde man with a heavy British accent who was arguing with the Mishima luggage carriers.

"If ya drop those again, ya bloody idiot, I'll knock your lights owt! Understa--Hey watch where the bloody 'ell you going, eh?" He shouted at Xiaoyu's retreating form waving his fist.

Xiaoyu ignored the angry man as she slid gracefully under the legs of a tall black man wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white vest with tribal symbols on. Well, she would have slid completely under if her head had been a tad lower.

"OWW!" The large man screamed in a high pitched voice as he fell to the ground holding his privates.

Xiaoyu shouted a quick apology as she never stopped her run and blushed slightly when she realised what she had just banged her head off.

'_There'_ She could see him completely now. He was wearing a pair of black pants with white tribal symbols up each side of his legs with a matching hooded jacket. It had a large white tribal symbol on the back with two smaller ones on each arm.

She bumped into a large spiky blonde haired man who was arguing with a smaller Chinese looking man with an American accent about some sort of bill. The taller man tumbled into the water and the smaller of the two turned and ran away from the yelling blonde.

"JIN!" She screamed to get his attention. It worked as he stopped dead in his tracks. It also got most other peoples attention as they all turned to look at her too. Jin looked at her for a moment before continuing his walk disappearing behind some large metal crates.

Never one to give up, Xiaoyu ran after him disappearing behind the same crates. When she got round, she found Jin standing resting against the large metal crate with his arms folded. He looked up at her from under his bangs and the black hood for a moment before lowering his gaze.

"Hey!" She said shyly. _'Wow, good opening line Xiao. You've only been dreaming about speaking to him for like ever!'_ She mentally scolded herself. She took a step closer towards him. She was beginning to feel extremely nervous as she spoke again.

"What a surprise to see you here! Well not really, he he, you did organise this Tournament right. That's what all the head's of the Mishima Company do! So what's it like to be like the richest person in the whole wide world?" She asked taking a breath. _'Way to go. Ramble on like an idiot. That will impress him!'_

Jin remained silent with his head still bowed low so she couldn't see his face. Xiaoyu bit her lip nervously as the silence stretched on for a few minutes. After it looked like he wasn't going to speak, she bowed her head and turned to walk away. Maybe beating up Hwoarang might make her feel better.

"I don't own the Mishima Zaibatsu now." Jin said quietly.

Xiaoyu turned to face him with a small frown on her pretty face. Inside though, she was doing a jig. _'Yes, he spoke to me!'_ She thought while doing the two fingered victory sign in her head

"But you won the last Tekken? Who owns it now?" She asked just trying to keep the conversation going.

Xiaoyu didn't notice the way Jin tensed up or that his clenched his teeth together. "The Mishima's." He answered in the same quiet voice he usually used but she noticed it had an edge to it this time.

"Oh." She said intelligently, deciding to change the subject. She didn't want to chase him away by talking about something he obviously didn't want to talk about. "So…what are you doing away round here. You might miss the boat."

Jin remained silent for a second before answering. "I like the quiet here." He replied.

Xiaoyu smiled at him brightly. "Oh me too. Yup, I love the quietness. My grandpa does too, he always goes out into the garden to get it though, which is silly really, cause it's always quiet in the house. I know because I'm always in there. He he. Quiet as a mouse. Thats me! " She rambled on laughing nervously.

'_Shoot me now! Why won't my mouth just stay closed?'_ She mentally screamed. She was sure that he must think she was the biggest moron entering the tournament.

"I think you should go now."

Xiaoyu looked at his hooded head sadly. She felt a pain in her chest. _'This is what rejection feels like?'_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why?" She asked, surprised that her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt at the moment.

Jin raised his head slightly revealing the bottom half of his face. "The boats here." He said as the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly into a small smile.

He wasn't rejecting her! She felt hope swell into her chest. "Aren't you coming?" she asked cheerily. She felt on top of the world.

"Shortly." He said quietly, his smile faded. Xiaoyu was about to say something when he lifted his head fully to look at her. "Xiaoyu, I'll…seeyou later on the boat." He said as he gave her a small smile.

Xiaoyu nearly passed out at those words. _'He wants to see me later! Oh My God. Who knew he liked bubbling idiots?'_ She gave him the thumbs up and the best smile she could manage and ran off round the container towards the boat.

Jin's smile fell from his face as he pushed off the wall. "You can come out now." He called out, somehow his voice sounding both loud and quiet at the same time. He turned his head to the side as a gorgeous woman, who looked in her twenties walked out of the shadows.

"How cute. She seems to really like you. Don't worry though; I'll leave your pretty face intact for your funeral." The woman taunted as she came fully into the light. She had short brownish-red hair and was wearing a long red Chinese looking dress which showed off an impressive amount of cleavage.

Jin looked closely at the woman's face. She looked a lot like the blonde woman who attacked him at his apartment. "Who are you?" He asked sounding bored.

The woman scowled at him. Her lips pouted slightly. "You are a rude young man. No fun at all!" She huffed. Her mock sulking was quickly replaced with a murderous look as she reached behind her back and pulled out three small throwing knives which she through quickly and accurately at him.

He rolled dodging to the side as the knives clattered off the metal crate behind him. He never managed to get to his feet for long; instead he was tripped with an easy sweep towards the back of his legs. He landed on the ground roughly but otherwise unhurt. He tried to get back up but that action was stopped as the woman put her foot on his chest.

He looked up at her with a fierce look.

"No one escapes Anna Williams twice!" She warned twisting her foot slightly digging her heel into his chest. Her small victory was short lived as he gripped her ankle tightly and turned to the side so that his stomach was on the ground and forcing himself between Anna's legs. Her surprised look turned into a smirk.

"Not many men get between these legs honey. You should feel privileged that you do before you die." She joked.

Jin didn't reply. He just pushed off the ground as hard as he could, launching himself and Anna into the air. Once airborne, he grabbed her head from over his shoulder and tossed her to the ground and attempting a crude double footed stomp on the petite woman. It missed however as she agilely rolled to the side.

He used her downed status to his advantage as he delivered a few powerful kicks to her side before she rolled back onto her feet. Jin rushed forward to deliver a right punch which was caught. Anna pulled hard towards herself and twisted, causing Jin to stumble past her, nearly falling forward. She used that as an opportunity to place a simple but affective kick between his legs.

She laughed, ignoring the pain in her side, as he collapsed on the ground. "I call that Cruel Punishment! Fitting is it not?" She mocked.

Jin rose slowly to his feet with a pained expression on his face. He growled as he rushed forward and threw a left right combo which was blocked and followed up with an axe kick. Anna stepped backwards away from the descending foot. As the foot passed her face she dashed forward to counter attack. She was shocked to see a large fist speed towards her face.

Jin smirk as the woman stepped right into his fist. He hit her with a ten hit combination, striking her in the face with his fist then quickly lashed out twice with his left foot hitting her in the thigh and stomach. He swiftly spun round delivering a solid spinning right kick which struck her in the face and then rapidly connected with three powerful punches and a straight kick to the face. He followed up with a kick to the side of her knee, forcing her low then finished with an uppercut to the female's head.

The blow caught her under the chin sending her flying back. Jin was about to press the advantage when he felt something strike him lightly in the foot. He quickly looked down and noticed a grenade with out a pin.

"Shit!" He moaned turning and running as fast as he could behind a metallic crate, hoping it would be enough protection.

BOOM

The explosion rocked the large container making it topple forward. Quickly, Jin dove out of the way, barely avoiding being crushed. As the dust settled, he scanned around for the short haired assassin who was no where to be seen.

"Damn." He grumbled under his breath. He looked around thankful that everybody had already boarded the ship. He ran quickly and dove into the clear ocean water as the first of the passengers came from the bed to inspect the loud explosion. They were all to busy looking around the smoking rubble that nobody noticed the soaking wet youth climb the anchor's chain onto the large Mishima ship.

* * *

Well there's chapter two so tell me what you think. Your reviews are like an author's food you know. We just need it to live. There will be more action next chapter. Will update soon (maybe depending on the amount of reviews, one would be good enough really!) and I know that move Jin used on Anna was kind of crap but hey, he beat her! Lol. Anyways, R&R PLZ. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tekken: Devil's Journey.

This is a Tekken fic set a couple of weeks after Tekken 5. I'm using Jin's ending as the main one because, well he kicks ass! I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. I wish I did though cause that would be well awesome! Thanks a lot to my reviewer, yeah, you know who you are. Thanks. Next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Ling Xiaoyu skipped merrily through the long corridors of the luxury Mishima hotel. She was happy for many reasons, like seeing that annoying red-haired Hwoarang beaten about the head by an enraged Asuka. Asuka was another reason she was happy, she had made a good friend in the Japanese girl.

They may not have spoken for very long but they had gotten on quite well after Hwoarang had been chased away. That boy just loved to rile people up.

Then there was the main reason that she was practically bubbling with barely contained joy and excitement.

"Jin wants to see me!" She shouted jumping up and down like a small child. She quickly stopped and looked around noticing all the strange looks she was receiving from some of the buildings many other residents. "Sorry!" She apologised and quickly made her way past them.

Jin hadn't _actually_ said he want to _meet_ her but in her books 'see you later on the boat' was just the same. She hadn't seen him at all on the ship during the hour long voyage to the small island off the coast of Japan but she was still in high spirits. So she continued on randomly around the building used for housing the fighters of the tournament hoping to bump into him. Most people would have given after over three hours of wandering and not once managing to find the missing youth but not Xiaoyu.

She hurriedly skipped round another corner when she hit something large and hard knocking her on her behind.

"Awww, that's gonna leave a bruise!" She moaned rubbing her butt while rising from the ground. She looked up at the tall brown haired man that she had ploughed into. "Sorry." She said and bowed slightly.

"Watch were your going!" The man snapped not really looking down at who had run into him. He was to busy smoothing the wrinkles in his expensive looking blue suit.

Xiaoyu glared at the man. "Hey, I apologised. The polite thing to do would be to accept it!" She argued pointing her finger at him. It wasn't her fault that she bumped into him.

The angry tone in Xiaoyu's voice made the man look at her from under his bangs. A small smile rose on his face after giving her a good look from head to toe. He gave an appreciative whistle.

"You a fighter?" He asked curiously.

"Yes but what does it matter?" She questioned angrily.

"Hey, I'm sorry darling. How about we go for a drink? The bar in here is free!" He asked. He wouldn't have offered unless it was free.

Xiaoyu looked the man over. He looked around nineteen and sounded American, with short brown hair which was spiked and he stood with an air of cocky confidence which reminded her of Hwoarang but more arrogant. She grudgingly admitted that most girls would find him attractive but she already had a guy she liked. That reminded her…?

"Hey, have you seen a guy with like black spiky hair, well he is probably wearing a dark hooded jacket, looking all mysterious and stuff?" She asked ignoring the brown haired mans previous question.

"Forget him and come with me. I promise you'll have _fun_." He said as he stared at her lecherously. He could think of a few things they could do to pass the time more quickly until they had to fight in the tournament.

Xiaoyu took a step back from the look in the boys' eyes and shuddered at the no doubt perverted thoughts running through his head. "No thanks, I'll pass." She replied while walking backwards away from the scary boy.

"Heya Xiao. Quick, over here!"

Xiaoyu looked over the mans shoulder to see Asuka running excitedly towards her. _'Thank god!_' Using the opportunity, she slipped past the blue suited individual and ran over to Asuka.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as she took the short haired girls arm and half dragged her as far as possible away. She never noticed the boy behind them lick his lips as he watched them depart.

After letting her new friend pull her for awhile, Asuka's surprised wore off and irritation replaced it. She shrugged the other girls' hands of her. "What the heck's wrong with you?" She asked heatedly.

Xiaoyu sweat dropped nervously. "Nothing, that guy was just creepy." She answered sheepishly.

Asuka's irritation turned into anger but not aimed at her pigtailed friend. "What? Was he being a jerk? Or a pervert? Don't worry, I'll teach him a lesson!" She declared dramatically shaking her fist with a look in her eye that promised justice. She was interrupted in her before she could start her righteous crusade.

"No, it's alright!" Xiaoyu chuckled nervously. "What did you want before?" She asked changing the subject before the other girl could go and get into trouble and disqualified. They only had another hour to settle into there rooms and get familiar with the place before they had to report to the hall for a tournament _briefing_. This really meant that some boring employee would explain the rules in the dullest way possible.

A huge smile suddenly appeared on Asuka's face. "I saw the cutest guy before! I smiled at him and then he walked right up to me and asked my name! Great huh?"

Xiaoyu was now thoroughly annoyed. She had been walking about like for ever and she still hadn't seen Jin, only a creepy pervert yet her new friend had found someone she liked. _'Maybe I should put a tracking thingy on Jin next time a see him.'_ She looked at Asuka who was still looking at her waiting for a response. "Yeah great. So…What did he look like?" She asked not knowing what her friend wanted her to say.

"He looked all serious and sexy not like that idiot with the red hair and he had really dark brown eyes. And…and I don't know what color his hair was because he had a hood up." She added as an after thought rubbing her chin in thought.

Xiaoyu gave a gasp. _'Jin'_ she thought as a huge smile broke across her face. "Where is he?" She asked quickly.

Asuka gave Xiaoyu a confused look. "He was out the front near the entrance. Why?"

"I need to see him and that's Jin Kazama by the way!" She shouted already running towards the front entrance. If she had looked back, she would have noticed the shade of green her friend turned.

"Just my luck, I finally find a hot guy and he's related to me!" She moaned throwing her hands up in frustration.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that your punches are no match for my kicks!"

"An' am tellin' you that ma punches will knock ya socks off mate!"

"No way!"

"Yes bloody way ya wee snot!"

Hwoarang and Steve stood arguing out in the hall as the Mishima luggage carriers _carefully_ moved Steve's suitcases into his during the tournament - Which happened to be right next door to Hwoarang's.

"That's it. We'll settle it now!" Hwoarang shouted shifting onto the balls of his feet and growling at the blonde man.

"Fair enough!" Steve growled raising his fists in a boxing stance.

"Out of my way ladies!" A tall brown haired man said as he barged past the blonde and red-haired fighters knocking them into the walls of the narrow corridor.

The two arguing men looked at the retreating back of the brown haired American.

"Why the cheek o' that lad!" Steve said cracking his knuckles and scowling.

Hwoarang's stare mirrored the British boxers. "Somebody should teach him a lesson." He would love to do it but he had something to take care of first. Like showing the fist fighter why feet were much better weapons. "Once I've beat you to a pulp I'll take care of him!" He said getting into a fighting stance once again.

"You're on son!" Steve replied rushing forward throwing a flurry of punches, all of which were dodged.

"See, fists are too easy to dod--!" He never finished his sentence as the British man launched a kick which struck him between the legs. Hwoarang fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

Steve laughed as he nudged the younger man with his foot. "Ya was right kid. Feet are pretty gud weapons too!" He ran in the direction the blue suited youth went while laughing the whole way.

* * *

Jin stood staring out at the distant ocean from a small hill close to the Mishima building. He liked the sea; it always used to help him forget about his problems, at least for a little while. The thought of the devil taking him was always on his mind however. And when he thought of the devil, he thought of ogre. Whenever he thought of ogre, he thought of his mother.

"That girl looks so much like her." He mumbled to himself remembering the girl called Asuka he met earlier. At first he had been frightened. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, or the devil within was trying to tease him using the only family he knew. It took all his will to ask the girl her name to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Before he could think anymore of his mother or the Kazama girl, he felt a presence behind him. He tensed up expecting an attack. No attack came. Instead, only a young woman wearing glasses and dressed in all denim stood next to him quietly staring at the far off ocean.

There were a few minutes of silence before anybody spoke. "You are Jin?" She asked never taking her eyes from the far away waters.

Jin looked at the girl who didn't look much older than himself, with brown hair in two long braids. Julia, he remembered seeing her at the last three tournaments. She always seemed to fighting for a cause, not for herself like everyone else in the Iron Fist events. He never spoke, but nodded his head in answer.

The girl must have noticed the nod because she spoke again. "Are you fighting it or did you give in like your father?"

Jin's eyes widened in surprise as he turned fully to face her. "What do you know?" He asked trying to keep his voice from betraying his shock. If she knew what he was, why was she speaking to him? Most people would avoid someone tainted with evil.

"I know that your father never tried to fight it and that it runs in the Mishima family." She finally turned to look at him. "Most people get what they want after becoming the King of the Iron Fist but you haven't... I think I could help you." She said after a short pause.

Jin looked the girl over. As far as he could tell, she looked sincere but so did his grandfather when he promised to help him. Then when he had done what the old man had wanted, he was shot. "There is no help for what I've got." He said quietly beginning to walk away.

She reached out as to stop him but before she could, she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"JIN!"

Julia looked towards the yell and saw a girl slightly younger than herself running towards the hooded youth. She decided as she walked away, she would wait until she could get him alone rather than discuss it in front of people.

* * *

Xiaoyu ran past the denim clad woman barely noticing her as she made her way to Jin. She had looked all over the front entrance but couldn't find him. Frustrated, she had begun a walk through the forest out of boredom when she had noticed the silent fighter standing on a small hill.

Jin had stopped walking and stood waiting for her. _'What am I going to say?'_ She thought nervously. She had spent the last couple of hours hunting for him but hadn't actually put any thought into what she would say when she meet the mysterious boy.

She ran up and stopped right in front of him. He just stood there looking at her from under her hood. It made her feel nervous and excited all at the same time. "Uh…Hi!" She said giving a small wave even though she was only a foot away from him.

Jin smiled at little at her as he nodded his head in greeting.

'_Think Xiaoyu! Think!'_ She racked her brain trying to come up with something to say before he lost interest. "You want to…go for a drink?" She asked, thinking of what the spiky brown haired stranger had asked her not long before.

"I don't drink." The black haired fighter replied with a small shake of his head.

'_Either do i. Man I'm stupid!'_ She thought while mentally beating herself up. She became more nervous as the silence stretched between them "So what were you gonna be doing? You want to go to the training hall? Or maybe the games room, that might be fun? Or --"Her rambling was cut off.

"I was going somewhere to be alone." The hooded youth said in a tone which was meant to be normal but came out sounding harsh. He noticed the hurt look on her face and flinched slightly. He hadn't meant it to sound like that.

"Oh…Okay. Well…I might see you later." She gave a small smile and turned to leave. She only made it a few steps when she realised that Jin was walking alongside her.

"Where are you going?" She asked curious.

"A walk." Came his short reply.

Xiaoyu looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face. He didn't want to be alone at all; he just didn't want to hang around with her.

"You want to come?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Xiaoyu's face lit up at the question. "Yeah!" she blurted out loudly as a huge smile spread across her face. She began walking with a bit of a skip in her walk all the while sneaking quick glances at her companion. "I love walks. There so uh good, I mean relaxing. Where are we going by the way?" She asked noticing that they had begun walking towards the woods surrounding the huge Mishima building. Not that she minded a stroll through the forest with Jin though, she was just curious.

Jin gave her a soft smile. To look at it would have looked like his lips only turned upwards slightly but Xiaoyu knew that was as big a smile as Jin would give and he was directing it her way. _'I love it when he smiles!'_ She thought dreamily to herself then she noticed him look uncomfortably way. Had she said it out loud?

Jin looked straight ahead as he spoke to her. "So why did you come to this tournament?" He asked in his gentle yet powerful voice. "Another amusement park?" He laughed quietly.

Xiaoyu looked at him with wide eyes. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh. "Yup, you can remember that?" She asked and he nodded his head in answer. "So why are you in this one? Come to think of it, why did you fight in the other ones too?" She asked scratching her head.

Jin thought back the third tournament and his brow creased in anger. He remembered the harsh training his grandfather had put him through, the battle with the god of fighting ogre and his victory over his mothers' killer. Then when he was at his weakest, his grey haired guardian shot him. He would have died if he wasn't cursed with the devil gene and he didn't know what was worse. Some times he wished that he had died and he wouldn't be living a life of constant battles against his enemies and against his inner demon.

He could feel his anger growing and his blood began to boil. The devil within him began to come forth the more he thought of his cursed family.

"Jin, you okay?" Xiaoyu asked worriedly after he blanked out for a while.

Jin shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm…fine. Just thinking about the other tournaments." He looked towards her. "I don't know why I fight in them." He said answering her previous question, realising that he hadn't done so yet. He didn't want to tell the young girl that he had entered the tournaments to kill his father and Mishima and to try and find a way to rid himself of the demon inside him. He didn't have any friends and Xiaoyu was the closest to one that he had, he didn't want to scare her away.

"Oh, just in it for the thrills huh?" She teased him lightly. She looked him over noticing the intense tension which was only moments ago radiating from him was gone. Well not gone, just not as choking as it was before. She smiled at him brightly hoping that he would smile back. Her smile doubled when he did hesitantly.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked her after continuing walking for a while.

"Yeah, I – _We_ kinda have to. The tournament briefing is starting soon." She said looking at him with a smile.

Jin turned and began walking towards the direction the hotel was in. "Come on. You don't want to be late." Jin said with a smirk as he began to walk away. Xiaoyu smiled happily. A few smiles and some extra words weren't what she would call a break-through but it was progress. He would open up to her soon. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Oi, Oi you. Wait there guv'!" Steve said running up to the blue suited young man who turned around to stare at him with a bored expression on his face. Steve wanted nothing more than to knock that look of his face with a good smack.

The American tapped his foot impatiently. "What?"

Steve smirked slightly. "I jus wanted ta know what dat mark is on ya face?" He said to the other man who looked horrified.

"What? What mark?" He asked worriedly while gently probing his face with his fingers. He didn't want to cause anymore marks on his perfect face.

Steve small smirk turned into a full one as he quickly lashed out with his fist, catching the other man in the chin knocking him to the ground. He stood over his fallen form to gloat when he suddenly found his legs swept out from under him.

"Nobody hits my face!" The American growled sinking into a very low crouch with his and raising his arms in front of him. His hands formed an odd shape, almost like a bird's beak.

Steve jumped to his feet and got into a loose boxing stance, not looking very serious about the fight. He couldn't really imagine the boy who was bent down looking like a bug would be much of a threat. "You look like a cockroach son!"

The crouched boy quickly struck out with his hands, his fingers held together forming points, solidly hitting the other man in the side of the leg. The blow wasn't powerful but the speed was impressive.

"A mantis actually." The boy smirked.

Steve began laughing. "Ya shouldny be enterin' the tournament if tha's how ya hit boy!" He laughed again as he turned to leave. There was no challenge in fighting someone whose hits were as strong as a bee's sting. He wondered if he should go back and fight fair with the loud mouthed red head.

Steve made it a total of three steps away when his leg gave out from under him causing him to fall to the ground in surprise. How the hell did that happen, he hadn't felt anything. His leg just went numb and now it wouldn't respond at all. Steve turned to see that the brown haired boy had not moved from his crouched position. He noticed the boy was looking very pleased with himself.

"Pressure point fighting. A standard attack in the preying mantis kung fu school. If everybody at this thing is a bad a fighter as you, nobody will be able to beat me!" He laughed as he rose from his crouch and began to walk away. He stopped when he heard the British man's voice.

"Wha's your name?" He asked trying to control the anger in his voice so as not to sound like a sore loser. He wanted to get up and keep fighting but he couldn't very well fight hopping on one leg. So he settled for glaring at the cocky youth.

"Chad Wilson. Don't forget it!" He winked at the downed man. "Cause I'm going to win this thing!"

Steve growled after the departing boy. "Aren't ya goin' to ask ma name?" He asked angrily as his new enemy simply ignored the question and disappeared around a corner.

"Great, how am I meant ta get back to ma bloody room?" He moaned as he began to crawl back to his room.

* * *

Xiaoyu and Asuka walked away from hall in foul moods. Xiaoyu was moody because Jin had disappeared after walking her to the meeting, which lasted five minutes as the Mishima representative briefly explained the rules and told them that all the fights, times and locations for the competitors would be displayed on the large monitor in the main hall as well as on the monitors spread around the large Mishima building.

Asuka was angry because she had finally found someone she liked and he turns out to be related to her in some way. Plus it was her new friends crush. Being hit on by a cybernetic ninja didn't help her bad mood either.

"So you nervous about tomorrows match?" Xiaoyu asked. They had both waited a while until most the other fighters had looked up their names and who they would fight before doing the same for themselves. Asuka had a fight first thing in the morning at the _forbidden forest_ against some guy called Bryan Fury.

"I don't know who he is but he won't last five minutes." Her mood went from angry to cheerful and confident in the space of a second as smirked and banged her fist in her other hand for emphasis. She would win the tournament this year, she was sure of it.

Xiaoyu smiled at her. She wished she had the self confidence her friend always seemed to have. "I bet he won't know what hit him." She encouraged her friend. True, she hadn't seen the other girl fight before but she could tell that she was skilled; there was just a presence about her. Powerful and violent yet gentle and calm at the same time. It was hard to explain.

"Right! So are you nervous about your match? I don't suppose you would since this is your fourth time here." She gave a wide grin at Xiaoyu who returned it.

"Nope, I'm fighting Christie something. I think she all --"She pointed to her chest. "-- and no brain. She should be easy." At least she hoped. If the gorgeous brunette was even half as good as that Eddy guy was, she knew it would be a hard fight.

They were both town from there thoughts when the heard a loud shout and rushed back into the hall to see the very women they were talking about trying to beat up a laughing Hwoarang.

"How dare you feel me up you pervert!" She screeched as she tried once again to trip the smirking red head up.

Hwoarang jumped over the capoeira masters attempted sweep. "Don't lie. I know you liked it. Don't worry, I wont tell your boyfriend!" He blew her a kiss and laughed again as she turned a shade of red, from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. His laughter died down as he noticed a large black man wearing a skin tight yellow and green short sleeveless top and matching pants enter he hall looking very mad.

"Oh shit!" He turned and ran with two angry Brazilians chasing close behind.

Asuka turned to Xiaoyu. "Can he go five minutes without someone trying to kill him?" She asked and giggled a little.

Xiaoyu shock her head sadly. "I don't think so!" She said tiredly as the two made their way to their rooms.

* * *

I know, kinda crappy chapter. Sorry. And I know there weren't any fights in that chapter but I wanted to wait until next chapter because that's when the tournament starts. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I don't have the story all worked out yet so if anybody's got some suggestions about what they want to happen or an idea they might like to share about something they think I should put in, feel free to tell me. Anyways, next chapter shouldn't take to long. Read and reviews, plz. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tekken: Devil's Journey.

This is a Tekken fic set a couple of weeks after Tekken 5. I'm using Jin's ending as the main one because, well he kicks ass! I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

Right, before I start the story I need to explain something. First, I don't have two round fights in this. Its one fight till knock out or submission. That's how I play the game so that's how the fics gonna be. Second, in the tournament, there will be eight rounds. All fighters fight in the first round and the winners off that fight in the second and so forth until it's the final in the eighth round. So instead of the announcer saying fight 06, Jin Kazama vs. Hwoarang it will be Round 3, Jin Kazama vs. Hwoarang for example. Just letting you know incase you got confused. I've noticed a lot of fics do it with fight numbers and not rounds and thought to be a bit different.

Hey, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Especially Thee Slushee. (By the way, your fic Phoenix Talon is a great fic. I've just started reading it.)

Anyways here's the next chapter. (Can somebody tell me if Xiaoyu already knows that Jin is cursed and has a devil side? Please because I don't now exactly what Yoshimitsu told her!)

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS.

It was the morning before of the day the tournament would finally begin. After a night of training, Xiaoyu awoke with aching muscles. She had practiced her phoenix stance and each move variant that she could use from the crouched stance. That was probably why her muscles in her legs seemed to be hurting the most.

With a groan, she twisted and plopped her feet on the floor next her nice comfortable bed. She briefly considered climbing back into the large, warm and welcoming bed but decided against it. There was too much to do. Like a shower to wake her sleepy self up and feed her growling stomach for starters.

She walked tiredly walked towards the bathroom, letting out a loud yawn. She briefly glanced around the room before her eyes settled on the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ahh, I'm going to miss Asuka's fight!" She frantically rushed to the bathroom. She would have to skip breakfast this morning.

* * *

Asuka walked through the lush green forest to where her first match would be all the while ignoring the unwanted redhead which was her only company.

"So this time, I'm going to use my Dead-End move. That will make pretty boy not so pretty anymore!" Hwoarang put his hands behind his head and began laughing. This time he would beat Jin. No doubt about it. He would beat him and the whole world would know that he was better than Jin Kazama!

"So…you think you can take this guy? It would be really embarrassing to loss your first match." He asked smirking after a short silence. She finally turned to look at him. They had been walking for a while and she hadn't spoke to him or even looked at him yet.

"The guy won't last five minutes and why are you still following me?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"I don't know. I've seen him fight and he's pretty good. Real savage when kicking someone's ass." He flashed another cocky grin. "And I know you want me but if playing hard to get turns you on, that's fine by me!"

"You wish!" She yelled quickening her pace to get away from him. She was stopped short when he jumped in front of her.

"If I had a wish it would be you and Xiaoyu and –" He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. Asuka turned a deep shade of red, partly from embarrassment but mostly from anger.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and took a swing at him which he ducked. She began to throw wild punches at the redhead who laughed as he quickly ran away. She was about to chase after him when she heard a voice shout at her from behind.

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu shouted running towards the short haired girl. She looked a little mad, well a lot mad really. _'I hope it's not because I'm late!'_ She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Kazama girls' anger.

Asuka let her anger drain from her now that Hwoarang had left. No, she would see the red head later and then he would pay. She smacked her fist against her palm before smiling and waving. "Hey Xiao! I thought you weren't going to make it!"

Xiaoyu stopped next to Asuka panting slightly from the rushing around. She smiled encouragingly at the Kazama girl. "I couldn't miss your first fight could i?" She said as they began to walk in the direction the fight was taking place.

They walked at a moderate pace while they discussed small things about the tournament. Like whom they didn't want to fight. Xiaoyu had a lot of those while Asuka had none. And who they really wanted to fight. Asuka had a lot of those and Xiaoyu had considerably less.

"Well here it is." Xiaoyu said pointing to the large fence that cut of a section of the forest. The fence was a large wire fence that was about fifteen feet tall covered with no entry signs.

"Yup, looks like you have to wait here though. Only fighter allowed." She pointed to a large sign near the only entrance into the fenced off area. She turned to look at Xiaoyu who pouted slightly. "Hey, you can always watch the highlights on the t.v!" She said trying to cheer her up.

"But I wanted to see you fight up-close. Not through the t.v, it's not the same." She whined. Suddenly her face lit up. "I know, I could sneak in, you know, keep out the way of the cameras and stuff and they'd never know!" She gave her friend the thumbs up before walking through the small door in the fence and into the area of combat followed by her Japanese friend.

* * *

Asuka stood in the small plain amongst the trees, staring confidently at her opponent. He stood about a head taller than her had a dark tattoo on each side of his neck. His exposed torso was littered with scars of all sizes and his blue combat pants were covered with different types of ammunition. She seemed unfazed by the grey haired mans dead piercing gaze or his evil looking smirk.

"This tournament gets worse every year. I am reduced to fighting small girls." He stated in a gruff cold voice. He laughed a small laugh completely devoid of any humour.

Asuka put her hands on her hips and glared at the tall man. "Hey, I'm not a _small girl_ okay. I'm nearly eighteen!" She said in a cross tone. He laughed again and gave another smirk her way. "Fine, I won't hold back!" She huffily told him.

A loud cackling was heard from the speakers in an unknown location. The cameras that were hidden amongst the tree suddenly turned to face the fighters. "**Fighters get ready**." The speaker voice boomed through the quiet forest.

Both fighter got into a combat stance and faced each other. Bryan's smirk had still not left his face as Asuka's glare hadn't either.

"**Round one, Asuka Kazama vs. Bryan Fury…FIGHT**."

Asuka shot forward as soon as the announcer had uttered those words. She closed the distance quickly and gave a speedy left jab which was blocked and kicked forward with her left foot for a shin kick. If it hurt him, Bryan never showed it. She kicked again with her left foot hitting him in the leg and turned her back to him and twisted delivering a left punch and turning again to throw a right. The attacking fists hit him solidly in the face and he reeled back slightly. Asuka lashed out in a powerful right kick which connected with the grey mans abdomen with enough power to send him flying backwards.

Asuka grinned inwardly at how easy the fight was. As the taller man began to pick himself up she rushed towards him and hit him in the face with a left hook and roughly grabbed his face right after it and tripped him, slamming the back of his head into the ground with a loud crunch.

She backed off slightly to admire her handy work.

* * *

"Wow, she so strong and quick!" Xiaoyu said in wonder as she watched the fight perched from a tree slightly out of the way of the fighters. She didn't want to get to close for fear of being caught.

She winced as Asuka slammed sinister looking mans head into the ground. She knew her friend was a strong fighter, she could just fell it but she was surprised to see the speed at which the other girl moved. She was quicker than most fighters that would be participating in the fighting event. Xiaoyu knew that she was a lot faster than her new Japanese friend but the sheer power of the girls blows made her a little envious.

She was broke from further thoughts as the grey haired man rose to his feet easily.

* * *

Asuka backed up slightly as the scarred fighter rose to his feet. He began to laugh manically while tightening his black fingerless gloves. "Nice attack." He said tauntingly as he got into a fighting position again.

She threw an annoyed glare his way before rushing him again. She was within striking range when he lashed out with two left jabs which struck her in the side of the face and then threw a powerful body punch which sent her staggering back from the force. She couldn't replace the air that was knocked from her lungs however as he hit her with a left right punch combo before raising his foot and slamming it into her face knocking her to the ground.

She quickly rolled to her feet and blocked the attacking knee before jumping backwards away to catch her breath. "Nice attack." She copied his words from earlier hoping to get a rise out of him. She was disappointed however when he just smirked at her in that way that would unnerve most people. She quickly got into a fighting stance once again.

"Here I come, pretty girl!" He said in a creepy voice. He ran towards her and twisted around exposing his back before turning a full 360 degrees trying to smash her face in with a powerful elbow which she ducked. She blocked the follow up punches and jumped the swipe kick.

Once in the air, she had to cross both arms in front of her two stop a powerful jumping kick from impacting painfully with her chest, though the force of the attack did knock her backwards a bit just out of his attacking range.

Asuka smirked at the grey haired man. "Can't hit me now can you?" She taunted teasingly at the frowning man. She knew that her attack power was above average but still didn't amount to much against the weird male in front her. Her attacks didn't even seem to have done any damage at all. Well she was just testing the waters abit with them but still.

'_Time for the big guns!'_ She thought to herself. She had been hoping to use her stronger, better moves later in the tournament but she had the luck of being paired with a strong fighter near the start. Oh well, not all the rest of the fighters could have endurance like the man in front of her. Could they?

She quickly dashed forward right towards the waiting fighter. She got within attacking range when Bryan lashed out with a quick right hook. He wasn't quick enough however as Asuka performed a backwards cartwheel, her foot connecting right under the grey mans chin sending the fighter air borne. She quickly righted her position and ran underneath the falling martial artist and timed her mighty uppercut to hit him in the same spot causing the man to stay in the air.

She backed off until Bryan had hit the ground and began to climb to his feet. Once he was upright she jumped forward launching her left foot hard into his gut causing him to gasp and bend forward to relieve the pressure in his now aching stomach. That was Asuka had wanted as she lashed out with a straight kick, her heel impacting hard under his chin sending him backwards.

"Argh!" Bryan tried to control his swimming vision. All the hard blows to his chin were starting to take its toll even on his great endurance. His blurry vision cleared in time for him to see the short haired girl rush him once again. He desperately threw a punch towards her, hoping that he could buy some time to regain his senses. However, Asuka simply grabbed his out stretched hand and pulled him forward hard. She kept a hold of his hand as she jumped to his side and punched him in the temple hard. She let go of his hand, letting him fall to the ground as his vision darkened.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before the speaker blared out destroying the silence.

"**Asuka Kazama wins**!" The announcer said before the speaker turned off.

Asuka shrugged and began walking away; passing the three man team that passed her to check up on the downed man. She made it out of the cameras before Xiaoyu jumped down from a nearby tree to congratulate her.

"Wow! That was amazing. That move with the two kicks, you know, the one in his stomach and the chin kick! Ouch!" She exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah. I'm the best."

"That's all you've got to say?" Xiaoyu put her hands on the other girls' shoulders and shook her. "We have to celebrate! " Xiaoyu cheered excitedly, beginning to drag the other girl away hoping to do some victory shopping. She stopped when two things popped up in her head. One, they were on an island devoid of any shops, other than the bar but Xiaoyu didn't consider that a shop. The only buildingson the Mishima island were the one the fighters were staying in and ones that had been built for tournament fights.Two, she had a fight coming up in a couple of hours.

"Aww, i've got a fight soon." Xiaoyu whined.

"Your not going to fight like that are you?" Asuka asked gesturing to the grey sweat pants and sleeveless yellow hoody Xiaoyu was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Xiaoyu asked raising an eyebrow.

Asuka just pointed to the black and white panda shaped backpack her bubbly Chinese friend was sporting.

"What? You don't like it? I think it's cute!"

Asuka sweat dropped. _'This tournament has the strongest fighters in the world and she wants to look cute!'_

"Anyways let's go, we can grab something to eat before my fight." Xiaoyu said began to walk in the direction of the huge Mishima building humming cheerily to herself. She couldn't wait for her fight, it would be great. And one step closer to Jin.

* * *

Jin made his way through the group of Mishima employees who had gathered to watch the next fight. There was no rule from watching the fight here; the officials had decided that an urban environment would look more real to t.v viewers if there were people in the background watching the fight. So the workers stood in a small building designed to look like an American shopping mall.

The floor was tiled with a pale blue and there were fake shop fronts to add to the affect. It looked nearly real to Jin and he was standing there, to the viewers, it must look like they actually were fighting in a mall.

Jin, dressed in his usual dark hood, walked past the noisy spectators and stood behind one of the large pillars out of the way. He stood in a position so that he could see the fight but the fighters would have a hard time seeing him. The waves of spectators between him and the fight helped matters.

He watched as an attractive tanned woman with long brown which was pulled back into a ponytail, hair hung down each side of her gorgeous face framing it perfectly. She strutted confidently into the small clearing amongst the gathered spectators. She wore a pair of extremely tight fitting pants and two straps that went across each breast, barely covering some of the more revealing parts.

Xiaoyu made her entrance a couple of seconds after the scantly dressed Brazilian stopped in the centre of the crowd. She walked timidly through the audience dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and sleeveless yellow hooded top. Jin smiled slightly when he noticed the panda backpack she wore. He also noticed she hadn't come alone as the Kazama girl stood amongst the crowd, giving encouraging words to her friend.

He winced when the loud speaker blasted out from above him.

"**Fighters get ready**."

* * *

Xiaoyu looked around nervously at the crowd around her. She knew that all the fights were televised across the world and that it was viewed by millions, maybe more, and that didn't bother her. She didn't mind when there was audience in the distance like there had been in previous tournaments or if it was people she at least knew. But these people were only a couple of feet away. About fifty or sixty people, mostly men for obvious reasons of it being a girl fight, crowded round staring at her and her Brazilian opponent.

It made her a tad tense.

"**Fighters get ready**."

Xiaoyu jumped slightly as the speaker rose above the sound of the crowd. She swallowed and focused all her mind on the up coming fight, drowning out anything else. Xiaoyu faced a smiling Christie who looked like she was dancing and swaying to some unheard music.

"**Round one, Ling Xiaoyu vs. Christie Monteiro…FIGHT!"**

Xiaoyu quickly leapt away from a leg sweep and follow up kick. Christie stayed low as she kept her hands on the ground more than her feet and twisted and turned, her legs swinging all around, attacking Xiaoyu from all directions. All Xiaoyu could do was dodge and block as best as she could under the seemingly endless barrage of attacks.

* * *

"Go on Xiao! Hit back!" Asuka yelled at her friend who was still on the defensive. The brown haired Capoeira fighter didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon. Asuka felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Hwoarang, who stood beside her looking carefully at the fight.

"Don't worry, Xiaoyu will win. Christie's getting tired, nobody can keep up that level of attack for long." He said in a serious tone which made Asuka frown at the boy. Who was this red head and what had he done with the real annoying, cocky, never serious martial artist that she had grown used too?

He noticed her staring at him and flashed a cocky grin and winked at her. "Undress me with your eye's later baby. Well maybe you won't need to do it with your eyes!" He said suggestively and laughed as the brown haired girl quickly turned her head away muttering curses about stupid perverts under her breath. She had turned to the fight just in time to see Xiaoyu counter and begin her own attacks.

* * *

Xiaoyu's limbs were beginning to ache and tire from the onslaught of attacks the Brazilian beauty was throwing her way. She carefully kept her eyes open for any weaknesses in the other girls form and when she did see an opportunity to strike, she was hit before she could launch an attack at the other girl.

Christie soon began to breathe raggedly and her attacks slowed down. She eventually back of from her offensive to catch her breath. Christie jumped forward with a kick at the pigtailed girls' head, who rolled to the side, sticking her arm out catching the other girls causing her to fall to the ground on her front.

Xiaoyu never let the tanned woman up as she launched herself high in the air and landed a double foot stomp on a downed Christie's back before she flipped backwards away landing gracefully in a low crouch.

"Go Xiao!" Xiaoyu heard Asuka shout above the cheers and whistles of the crowd. She began to feel the adrenaline rush through her.

"We want to see some skin!" She sweat dropped as she tilted her head to the familiar voice to see a grinning Hwoarang standing next to an annoyed looking Asuka. She could see the veins in her forehead as she fought to control her anger at the redhead.

Xiaoyu shook her head to clear thoughts off helping the Japanese girl beat the tar out of the Korean. Instead she focused on the injured looking girl who was glaring at her. She realised why Christie was glaring the way that she was. Her very thin, small top/straps holding her huge breasts had ripped and was hanging off. She was struggling with both hands to keep the straps in place, not exposing herself in front of the gawking crowd of men.

"Hell yeah!" A very excited Hwoarang shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to make his yells louder.

Christie strutted over to one of the drooling audience and forcefully pulled his red zip up sports jacket from him and put it on, zipping it right up to her neck. She turned to her opponent who was grinning while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that." Xiaoyu said apologetically.

Christie ignored her as she rushed forward again and jumped onto her hands spinning her legs about in the air, directing them towards the Chinese girls head. Xiaoyu ducked under the attack as she crouched into her phoenix stance. She pushed herself backwards onto her hands then up of the ground, kicking Christie twice in the face. Christie rolled with the blows coming to standing a few feet away. She gasped when Xiaoyu agilely jumped over her and pushed her making her fall forwards. Xiaoyu grabbed her foot and pulled it into the air and swiped the other leg causing Christie to twist around in the air, landing hard on the ground.

Christie quickly jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain that was coursing through her. She rushed to Xiaoyu who had her back to her, waving at her friends in the crowd. Christie launched a powerful straight kick towards Xiaoyu's unprotected back but was shocked when the Chinese girl gracefully jumped high into the air, twisting and landing on her shoulders.

"Hiiiiya!" Xiaoyu shouted as she slammed her open palm into Christie's head and jumping quickly off her shoulders as the Brazilian fell to the floor. Christie just lay there staring up at the ceiling, trying to clear the white dots from her vision. Xiaoyu kept her guard up for a few minutes until she realised the other fighter wasn't going to rise.

"**Ling Xiaoyu wins.**"

Xiaoyu jumped up and down excitedly as Hwoarang and Asuka made their way over to congratulate her.

* * *

Jin allowed a small smile to come to his face after the winner was announced. He was happy for Xiaoyu, the only person he considered a friend in this world where everybody was after him.

He turned and left when her friends, even Hwoarang his self proclaimed rival, made their way over to offer their congratulations. He never noticed the one camera that had watched him instead of the fight; follow his silent retreat out of the combat arena.

* * *

Kazuya smiled as he watched through the monitor of the camera as his son walked silently away from the fighters. It had made things a whole lot easier that Jin had come here, into his waiting hands instead of looking for him. He grudgingly admitted that his ever missing offspring was an extremely difficult person to track down.

"Soon I will be whole and its all thanks to you, boy." He laughed a short evil sounding laugh as he walked away. Things needed to be planned, this time he would get what he wanted and nobody would stop him.

* * *

Hey, what did you think? Sorry for Xiaoyu's fight not being very good, I found it well hard to put Christie's fighting style into words. Anyways, please review. 


End file.
